What Is The World Coming To?
by whatifidrop
Summary: This is my first fanfic and i am soooooo proud of myself! This takes place after the Rory/Dean get back together finale. And this is what happens. a trory story, im gonna kill one of the characters i think, im just depressed, maybe i wont i dont kno yet..
1. The Beginning Of The Beginnig

What Is The World Coming To Protologe

tWhat Is The World Coming To????????

Protolouge

By: Miss_Outlaw_Spebar

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Summery: After the Rory/Dean get back together finale this is what happens! It's a TRORY story!

Rating: PG-13

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Tristan's house: Tristan P.O.V.

The day started out normal for Tristan: He woke up in sweat from his passionate dreams about Rory.He went and took a cold shower. Brushed his teeth. Got dressed and finally went down to breakfast. All they while thinking about Rory.

'Man I hope I look good, because I want to look my best for Rory when I surprise her at 'Luke's Coffee House'' Tristan thought as he ate his cheese and ham omelet.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Luke's Coffee House: Rory P.O.V.

'Where is Dean? We were supposed to meet here an hour ago.' I thought as I sipped my FOURTH cup of coffee.

"OH MY GOD!!" I saidas I looked out the window to see my 'boyfriend' Dean kissing the new girl at Stars Hollow High!

Luke rushed over to me when he heard me yell. "Rory! What's wrong?"

"Look" is all I said and I pointed out the window.

Luke P.O.V.

I rush over to see if Rory is alright, I ask "Rory! What wrong?" She said "Look" and pointed out the front window. As I look all I see is red. "Dean" I say with disgust. 'How dare he!!'

I run outside and grab him by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell do you think you're doing!!" I yell steamed.

Right before I punch his face I see Rory run outside and a silver BMW Z3 drive up.

A.N. I know, I know! Pretty bad right? Well e-mail me with any kind of suggestions or advice, etc. Well it's my first fanfic so nnnnnaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!e-mail me at [outlawedbabe@yahoo.com][1]! thanx!! 

Ciao!!

P.S. I won't continue if I don't at least get **5** reviews!!

   [1]: mailto:outlawedbabe@yahoo.com



	2. Why Me?

What Is The World Coming To

What Is The World Coming To???? 

Chapter 2: Why Me?

Name: Miss_Outlaw_Spebar 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, it is owned by ppl who aren't fair to the Trory people out there!!!!!!

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Tristan comforts Rory after she breaks up with Dean!!

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Outside Luke's Coffee House: Tristan P.O.V.

As I drive up and park my BMW, I look and see two girls and two guys, one older than the other, fighting!!

As I get a better look at the girls I realize that the girl that is crying is RORY!!! And as I get a better look at the two guys fighting are LUKE, the coffee house owner, and DEAN!!

'Oh My God!' I think as I finally realize what had happened! I am so p.o.'ed at Dean. How could he??

"RORY!!!!!!!!" I called.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Rory P.O.V.

'Oh God! What is Tristan doing here?!?!' I think as I see the person that called my name.

As Tristan rushes over to me I see Luke finally knock Dean out!

"Rory, what happened???" Tristan asked?

"I-I-I…" I manage out as I start to sob again.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Tristan P.O.V.

"Rory, Rory, Rory. It's going to be okay!" I said.

"Do you want to come to my house to talk about it??" I asked.

Rory nodes her head and says, "Hang on. Just a second."

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Rory P.O.V.

I walk over to Dean after he had regained concessions… and I slap him!

"How could you!" I yell. "You said you loved me!! And I actually believed you! And all this time you were cheating on me!" "How could you!" I sob. And then I ran over to Tristan.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Tristan's house Tristan P.O.V.

'Oh sweetheart, how could he do that to you?' I thought as I watched her sleep on my bed. And oh so many fantasies I had of her right here sleeping so sweetly on my bed but under _other_ (~_*) circumstances, if ya know what I mean!

As I sit down on the bed I finally realize what she is wearing. A black slinky halter top and black jeans! I never knew she had this stuff! And I realize that I love her even more than I used to! I never knew that the love I felt for her could even grow anymore!

As I look at her face I see that her eyes are wide open! I jump up and back away.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Rory P.O.V.

I look around at my surroundings and wonder where I am. Then I see _Tristan_ walk into the room. I shut my eyes quickly and feel him sit down on the bed!

After a while I open my eyes to see his beautiful (even though I hate him doesn't mean I don't think he's cute!!) blue eyes staring into mine!

A.N. OK ppl I need suggestions!! Please e-mail me! And please remember to review!! LUV YA ALL!!!!!!!

Ciao!! 


	3. Suprise! Suprise!

What Is The World Coming To????  
Chapter 3: Surprise! Surprise!  
  
Name: miss_outlaw_spebar  
Disclaimer: Don't own nada!!  
Rating: PG-13  
Summery: Just read and find out!! ^_^  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Tristan House Tristan P.O.V.  
  
'OH MY GOD!!' I'm thinking. 'How long has she been awake?'  
  
"Rory! You're awake! How wonderful!!" I say (A.N. I know! I know! It's lame!)  
  
'Oh God, I just sounded like a complete idiot!' he thought, and sense he was so absorbed in himself he didn't notice that he had just said that out loud!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Rory P.O.V.  
  
"Yeah I know you did!" I say as I started laughing at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I was wondering, how did I get in here? Last thing I remembered I was in you car going somewhere." I say out of confusion.  
  
"You fell asleep in my car and when we got here I carried you up and now you are in my room." I hear him answer.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Tristan P.O.V.  
  
'Man! I can't believe that I just said that out loud!' I thought as I blushed a little.  
  
"Is there anything you want?" I say.  
  
"No thanks!" she answered.  
  
"You need anything?" I persisted.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She said.  
  
"Well if there is anything I could do for you just let me know, k?"  
  
"O.K."  
  
After a few minutes of hesitation I ask, "Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
She thinks about it for a minute, then I see her nod her head yes.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Rory P.O.V.  
  
After I nod my head I just let it all pour out, about how I knew he cheated on me, how he was always breaking our dates, and how I saw him that day kissing another girl and he knew that I was waiting for him.  
  
After it all I started to sob on Tristan's shirt.  
  
"Rory, Rory, Rory. It's gonna be o.k. I promise, k?"  
  
I nod my head yes.  
  
As I looked up to his face I saw his head start to descend towards mine.....  
  
A.N. PLEASE PEOPLE I NEED SUGGESTIONS!! And I'm sorry if this is taking so long for me to write but I have a broken arm! Well any way! Please review!!  
  
Ciao!!   



	4. Life Of The Messed Up Crackers

What Is The World Coming To? Chapter 4 Life Of The Messed Up Crackers  
  
Name: missoutlawspebar Disclaimer: I am a lonely, depressed teen, you think I actually own anything? loti. . . . .I OWN SERJ TANKIAN'S AUTOGRAPH!!! Muahahahaha. . . . . A.N.: guess what people! I'm back and you know what, you don't have to like my stories. . . .i told you people that this was AU, so it's NOT THE SAME AS THE SHOW!! To you people who actually like my stories: thank you for reading and reviewing. I know it has been a long time since I've updated..about 3 years I know, but I've been severely depressed. . . . .i've had lots of problems lately and now my life has gotten on a different track and I'm slowly getting better, thankz for being patient. Rating: I don't give a fuck  
  
"Those marked as insane are actually usually in the realm of sanity. . . ."  
  
-PsychiatryPsychiatry by Serj Tankian  
  
There will be only a 3rd person P.O.V. for now on and I don't care if you like that or not:  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tristan's House  
  
Tristan's head slowly descended to Rory's, about a fraction of an inch from her lips. He could feel her breath, her gasp at the sudden intimacy. Then, he kissed her. Rory stiffened, shocked at his actions. But slowly, she became more accustomed to his kiss. Suddenly, something in her mind clicked; she opened her eyes and pushed him away. She looked at Tristan in horror and disgust. She backed away from him, and mumbled something about using his phone and calling her mom to pick her up. Tristan sighed, then complied and handed her his phone.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Lorelei's Jeep  
  
A deep and awkward silence consumes the Jeep. Lorelei thinking 'What happened to my baby girl, my best friend. What was she doing all the way out here?' and Rory thinking sinful thoughts about a certain blonde devil, wondering how this could happen, and wanting to know why.  
  
"Rory, what is going on?" Lorelei questioned.  
  
"Mom, can this please wait til we get home? I don't think I can handle this right now." She answered.  
  
"Alright sweetie, but can you tell me one thing?" Lorelei said.  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
"Well, when I went to Luke's to get a cup of coffee and to meet you, Luke was going inside, Dean was leaving, and you weren't there, so how did Dean get a black eye?"  
  
At this, Rory starts sobbing. Lorelei looks horrified and demands to know what went on. All Rory can do is tell her mom that Luke punched Dean, and starting sobbing even harder. While Lorelei is digesting this info, she forgot to look at the road. When she looks back at the road, she slams on her breaks almost in time to not hit a black Porsche 911. But she doesn't hit the breaks soon enough and she crashes into the little sports car.  
  
What will happen to out favorite Gilmore Girls? Tune in next time to find out. Review and give me suggestions! And check out my poems at www.fictionpress.com/~suckedoutmybrain please!! Thanks a bunch!  
  
"Those marked as insane are actually usually in the realm of sanity. . . ."  
  
-PsychiatryPsychiatry by Serj Tankian 


	5. Dance The Dance Of The Wolves

What Is The World Coming To? Chapter 5 Dance The Dance Of Wolves  
  
Name: missoutlawspebar AIM Screen Name: serartica Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, I just like the show. Author's Note: It's nice to kno that the following people think I have no talent and that I should stop writing: this is moi, stardust, Nela, EeEgiRL3, slimytristan, and maet. That's 6 people out of 42, so that means that it's a 1 out of 7 chance people take to insult me. I told you people that this story was AU, and I told you that it was a trory, so stop insulting me and get ur own life. I don't really care what those people think, I love to write and if you don't like my story then don't read it. To those of you that like my story, im trying to improve on grammar and p.o.v. , but since I haven't written on this story in a while and I cant get in touch with my beta-reader anymore, its gonna take me a while, If any one would like to be my beta-reader IM on aim or email me childofdaflame@hotmail.com . im trying hard to get more chapters out there and more in length, but I just found out that I am moving to Chicago from North Carolina, so I had to break up with my great boyfriend and im having to pack and leave all my friends behind so im a bit depressed right now. But ill try to continue as fast as I can. Rating: PG-13  
  
Now on with the story. . . . .  
  
~G-N. KOROBKA NENAVIDETB Vbl~  
  
..........................................  
  
Last time I left off, the Gilmore Girls crashed in to a nice black Porsche 911, so I guess I should start there, loti. . . .  
  
In the woods where the infamous crash takes place  
  
"Everything is so dark, what's going on? Why can't I move?" wonders Rory as she regains consciousness.  
  
All Rory hears in silence, all she sees is blood everywhere, blood and metal.  
  
"Oh God! MOM! MOM?!?! Mom, wake up! Oh god! Mom, are you ok? Please be alright!" screams Rory as she finds out that her mom is unconscious and isn't moving with blood all around her hair.  
  
She tries to move and finds out she can't. So all Rory can do is reach down to grab her purse with her cell phone in it. She pulls out her phone and dials 911, and then she remembers the Porsche 911 her mom hit, so she looks around for it. She doesn't have to look very far. There, right in front of her is the black 911 embedded in the front of the Jeep. Then the next thing she knows is that the emergency operator is on the line asking what is the emergency is.  
  
"My mom as I were in a car crash, she didn't see the car in front of us. My mom is unconscious, I can't move and I don't know if the other driver is ok," Said Rory.  
  
"Can you tell me where you are?" asked the operator. Rory gave him the information that he needed.  
  
"We'll be right out there with 2 ambulances" "Thank you" "You're welcome" and they both hung up.  
  
Now all Rory could do was wait. And wonder who it was in that black Porsche 911. Then all of a sudden Rory blacked out again.  
  
.......................................  
  
The next thing Lorelei knew was that she wasn't in her own bed. Then she opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital.  
  
'What, am I doing in a hospital' Lorelei wondered. Then she went through the days events to see if anything would lead up to her being in a hospital. Then it hit her, the crash! 'Rory was crying and I wasn't looking at the road and didn't see that car and I couldn't stop in time! I hope Rory's ok. . . .'  
  
Then a nurse came in to check in on Lorelei, and Lorelei asked if her daughter was alright.  
  
"What daughter? You were all alone in the car when the came to get you, m'am," Said the nurse.  
  
"What? No, you must be wrong! My daughter was sitting right beside me when we crashed! No! She has to be here! Tell me, where is she?!?!" said Lorelei as she went into hysterics.  
  
The nurse ran to get help as Lorelei started sobbing and yelling. When the nurse came back in she had a needle.  
  
"Calm down m'am, hold still so I can give you this shot."  
  
"NO!! I HATE SHOTS!!!!" yelled Lorelei. The nurse called to the male nurses outside the door to come hold Lorelei down so she could give her the sedative.  
  
And then all went black to Lorelei. ....................................  
  
As Rory woke up, she looked around and was confused. 'Where am I?' she wondered. Then room she was in was, it seemed, in a log cabin.  
  
"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone there?"  
  
Next thing she knew, the door to the room was being opened, and you would never believe who was there. . . .  
  
"What are you doing here?!?!" screamed Rory.  
  
"I've kidnapped you!" the mystery person told Rory. . . .  
  
.......................................  
  
what is going to happen to our favorite Gilmore Girls? Will they ever be reunited? Who is the mystery person (if you cant guess it you're an idiot!)? what will happen between Rory and Tristan? Lorelei and Luke? And who was the driver in the black Porsche 911? Tune in next time to find out! Email or IM me with suggestions! Thanx. . . .  
  
paka 


	6. not a chapter mystery person is

What Is The World Coming To??  
  
THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER I REPEAT: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER  
  
IM me at serartica on AIM.  
  
The disclaimer is nonexistent because everyone knos I don't own Gilmore Girls. . .  
  
~death has it's own smell~  
  
~G-N. KOROBKA NENAVIDETB Vbl~  
  
.33.4.00.3.32.3.36.31.3.15.2.29.3.45.1.11.1.36.5.32.51.3.46.1.03.4.07.  
  
ok so the mystery person is. . . .bum bum bum! LUKE!!!! Yes I kno u thought it would be dean, but I was gonna go with that but I decided to give it a twist. Muahahaha, ull just have to guess how its gonna end up now, but since I already told u it was gonna be a trory, it will be but ull just have to stay tuned to find out more and how. . . .oh yeah and if someone guesses what the numbers are, ill update a chapter 2day. . . .HAVE FUN!!  
  
.33.4.00.3.32.3.36.31.3.15.2.29.3.45.1.11.1.36.5.32.51.3.46.1.03.4.07. 


	7. Devil's Wedding

What Is The World Coming To???  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Devil's Wedding  
  
Ok so ima guess non of u could guess what the numbers meant: they are the numbers of minz and seconds on my new serart cd: intro:.33, cinema: 4.00, devil's wedding:4:08, the walking xperiment: 3.32, black melon: 3.36, metal shock: .31, save the blonde: 3.15, love is the peace: 2.29, leave melody counting fear: 3.45, gee-tar: 1.11, claustrophobia: 1.36, narina: 5.32, zumba: .51, facing the plastic: 3.46, if you can catch me: 1.03, i don't want to go back empty handed: 4.07. that was a hard one so ima update a chapter newayz, loti.  
  
....................................  
  
"Omigod! Luke! How could you do this?" yelled Rory.  
  
"Rory, Rory, Rory! How could you ask that? Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with you! I've wanted you ever since I first met you, such a little child, so lovely, and now that you've grown, I've wanted you even more!" proclaimed Luke.  
  
"EWWW!! Luke, you pervert!" (sry couldn't think of ne thing else 2 say)  
  
"You will pay for that Rory."  
  
"No, Luke! Stay back! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
....................................  
  
Crap Shack with Lorelei and Sookie  
  
"Hey Lore? Are you gonna be ok?" asked Sookie.  
  
"I don't know, Sook. I'm so afraid for Rory. I just don't know what to do." Responded Lorelei.  
  
"Don't worry Lorelei, I'm sure she'll be ok."  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
....................................  
  
that's all for now cuz I have to go pack cuz im movin to shicago, ill update more l8r! ciao!! 


	8. a big message

Hi ppl...i kno some of yall actually like my story, but im going on hiatus for a while because im too depressed to finish my love story right now...I live in hell im fuckin inlove and nowhere near him, sry if yall don't like the luke thing but that's how im doin the story, if some one wants to "adopt" my story for a while and write some more just email me at childofdaflame@hotmail.com ....thanx to you guys that have read my story regularly and have incouraged me to keep writing, I will try to finish someday I just cant go on right now, I hope yall understand, bye for now...... 


	9. UPDATE

hey there everybody...i'm a bit less depressed now...so i'll be writing a  
new chapter soon just to let ya'll know!  
~luvz~ 


End file.
